real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Reveal: Episode 2
THE BIG REVEAL: EPISODE 2 Welcome to another night of announcements! Tonight is a special night because we're here to announce FIVE more players for the 42th season; finalists vs. favorites vs. flops. From now on we're gonna get themes and tonight's theme is... THE GIRLS SQUAD! Every season we get a few females we love to root for because let's be honest; we love a queen that slays all the other players. Tonight we're here to reveal the last three girl favorites and two female flops. You have voted for them because of their charisma, their power and their status of queens. Get ready for some girl power because tonight, Survivor is being taken over by this girls squad. . . . . . . . We're starting off with the winner of the whole ballot. This fierce player has received a total of 16 votes. The winner of the ballot and the first confirmed returnee of this evening is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LUNA! The queen of Survivor has returned and she becomes the first female five-time player of the series. Luna is the most well-known contestant of the series, being listed the most as previous contestants' their favorite player and overall being awarded as the best player to have ever played the game of Survivor. In all the seasons Luna played she managed to impress her fellow players, the producers and the viewers. With Luna on the season, you know you're in for a ride. The queen is back to play and she will do everything to get that trophy this time. . . . . . Now we have announced the first female favorite, we're gonna continue with the female flops. First off we have . . . . . . . . . . . . . . VENICE! Our favorite villain has returned once again to prove that pre-merge boots are good players too. In both her seasons she got voted off very fast due to her extreme heated personality and her ability to create chaos with just one bitchy look. Venice knows how to play after she learnt her downfalls in her original seasons. Even when we know Venice will have at least one argument, we're in for another ride with this powerhouse. . . . . Next up we have... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LANA! Lana has made it into the season! *audience claps* With an impressive amount of 13 votes, Lana is ready to battle it out against the others in this upcoming season. Lana is most known as the fierce competitor at the start of Survivor: Mayotte, having lots of potential. Sadly enough she was blindsided early on and therefor she hadn't the chance to play the game she wanted. This time she's gonna turn the tables and show she's a beast. . . . . Alright, now we've announced 3/5 players, it's time for an very exciting moment. The last two favorite females will get announced. That means that the other five girls from the favorite section don't make it and we can already cancel five players that won't make the season. This is very exciting and scary because the faith of seven female players is gonna be announced right now. . . . . This female has came a long way, returning after a long time of being asked to return. And she's here, with 13 votes... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . BRITNEY! All the way from one of our first seasons, Britney is back to play the game of Survivor! Britney is one of the most favorite female players in the old generation of Survivor, especially because she had an underdog story in Survivor: Celebes. She never got to show her true gameplay due to the dominance of Alejandro. But this time she's ready to come back, having waited almost 40 seasons after her first appearance. One thing's for sure; Britney is not one to f*ck with. . . . . . . . . . . . . And now, we have six females left but only one will make it through the game. We have Bella, Felicia, Xanthea, Ivy, Valen and Annabelle. Only one of these fierce females will make it into the game. Three of those received 5 votes, two received 6 votes and one received 7 votes. Who will it be? You will find out right now. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The last favorite female to have made it into the game is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ANNABELLE! An unexpected choice but not undeserved to say in the least. During Bryde Island there was a huge war between the heroes and villains of the story, Annabelle being one of the ringleaders of the heroes alliance. Having her boyfriend winning the season and also making this season causes her to be an very interesting choice for this season. Will Annabelle and Sveneryn both make it far or will their journey fall short because of their relationship? . . . . With that we have announced the five females. Sadly, we can also confirm that Bella, Felicia, Xanthea, Ivy and Valen have failed to make the cut and are out of the competition. They will not return.